bleachmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Zangetsu
}} is a HollowBleach chapter 536 and the manifestation of Ichigo Kurosaki's Zanpakutō.Bleach chapter 541 Prior to being revealed as the manifestation of Ichigo's Zanpakutō, he was known as . Appearance Zangetsu is untypical of most Zanpakutō manifestations in that he looks like a mirror image of his wielder. He is also untypical of most Hollows, in that possesses neither a mask nor a Hollow hole. Zangetsu has white hair, white skin, black sclera, and silver irises.Bleach chapter 218 He also wears a white shihakushō.Bleach chapter 110 When seen as an Asauchi, Zangetsu continues to resemble Ichigo, possessing a similar build and hairstyle. Like before, his skin and hair are white. However, as an Asauchi, he wears no shihakushō. He also wears a plain, skull-like mask over his face and appears to have a Hollow hole in his chest. Decades ago, when Zangetsu was a Hollow known as White, he was a tall being with a roughly humanoid, black body. Much like the second Hollow form, White possessed a white skull-like mask, red eyes, long white hair, and two black horns coming out of each side of its head. It had broad, armored shoulders, thin, insect-like legs, and its arms were in the shape of black, serrated swords rather than hands. White's Hollow hole was located in the center of its chest. However, its Hollow hole was filled with a red, explosive substance that resembled a human heart. Personality Zangetsu is an unusual and complex Zanpakutō manifestation, as he is the result of a Hollow merging with Ichigo's latent Shinigami powers. Like most Hollows, Zangetsu is driven almost entirely by , and, as a result, he frequently berates Ichigo for not trusting his own instincts in battle. However, like other Zanpakutō, Zangetsu refuses to submit to a master who is weaker than him, and constantly tests Ichigo whenever he thinks the latter has gone soft and become weaker than himself. Despite this, he will submit and acknowledge Ichigo as whenever the young Shinigami proves himself.Bleach chapter 538 The Hollow is also gravely misunderstood by Ichigo, who comes to greatly fear Zangetsu, believing that the manifestation intends to possess him and devour him.Bleach chapter 379 However, in reality, Zangetsu has only ever wanted to help Ichigo get more powerful. Whenever he would manifest, and Ichigo would resist his control, he would plead with Ichigo to let him stay out, as he insisted that they could only win together. This is further supported by the fact that the Hollow constantly refers to Ichigo as , a term used to denote a partner or a "pal." The man in black also points out that, whenever he needed to teach Ichigo more about his Zanpakutō, he would have to enlist the aid of the Hollow, who also was the only one to come to his aid whenever his life was threatened.Bleach chapter 540 That being said, Zangetsu isn't without a darker side. In battle, he is completely merciless, even against Ichigo himself. During his battle against the Visored, whilst he and Ichigo were simultaneously training in Ichigo's inner world, he nearly choked Hiyori Sarukgaki to death and, later that same day, attempted to kill Love Aikawa witha Cero. He also showed no mercy towards Ulquiorra Cifer, prompting the Arrancar to lament how very Hollow-like he was. Zangetsu also has little regard for what Ichigo wishes to protect, as he blasts away Orihime Inoue without thought of her safety''Bleach'' chapter 350 and nearly kills Uryū Ishida for attempting to stop his fight with Ulquiorra.Bleach chapter 352 History Zangetsu was originally an experimental Hollow, created by Sōsuke Aizen from Shinigami souls, known as .Bleach chapter 532 As White, he first appeared in the Present World several decades before the birth of Ichigo Kurosaki. After having killed several Shinigami, White attracted the attention of Captain Isshin Shiba, who arrived in the Naruki City on June 4th to investigate. As Isshin attempted to draw the Hollow out, White killed two of his accompanying Shinigami and appeared behind him on the rooftop of one of the city's buildings.Bleach chapter 530 As the two begin to fight, Isshin is astounded that White is a Hollow who fights like a Shinigami and is pushed into Karakura Town by the Hollow's strength. Another Shinigami, having noticed this, rushes to find out why the captain has appeared in their territory, but, despite Isshin's warning to run, is killed when White fires a Cero. Isshin attempts to ask the Hollow what it is and who its working with, but the Hollow doesn't reply, prompting Isshin to release his Zanpakutō: Engetsu. But before he can do anything more, he is attacked from behind by Aizen. The wound destabilized Isshin's Reiatsu, preventing him from using Bankai. White and the captain continue to fight, with Isshin taking off one of its arms while noting its impressive speed. The Hollow attempts to fire another Cero at point-blank range, only to be interrupted at the last minute by the arrival of the young Quincy, Masaki Kurosaki. Suddenly uninterested by Isshin, White makes a beeline for Masaki. She seemingly invites it towards her, allowing it to bite her, but this was a ruse. With the Hollow too close to dodge now, she fires a single arrow into its head, killing it. White's last act is to transfer a portion of its Soul into Masaki before exploding.Bleach chapter 533 Inside her soul, it later attempts to turn her into a Hollow, which initiates soul suicide.Bleach chapter 534 Her soul is only stabilized once Kisuke Urahara connects it to Isshin Shiba's, allowing him to hold White's influence back.Bleach chapter 535 Years later, the pair has a child named Ichigo, who inherits White. White merges with the boy's latent Shinigami powers and Zangetsu is born. Story Soul Society Arc Arrancar Arc Hueco Mundo Arc Thousand Year Blood War Arc After learning the truth about his mother, Ichigo returns to the Royal Palace and confronts the Asauchi once more. This time, he immediately notices Zangetsu, who kneels and takes his hand.Bleach chapter 538 Ōetsu Nimaiya then reforges Zangetsu into a Zanpakutō for Ichigo.Bleach chapter 540 Zangetsu himself resides in the larger blade of the new Zanpakutō, while the man in black resides in the smaller blade.Bleach chapter 542 Equipment * : When needed, Zangetsu can wield his Shikai. When he first does this, he wields his ordinary cleaver. However, when Ichigo summons Zangetsu during his training with the Visoreds, the Hollow wields a white version of his Shikai. This version has black wrappings arounds the handle. Like an ordinary Zanpakutō, the sword can transform whenever Zangetsu enters his Bankai. Powers & Abilities Vast Spiritual Power: According to Ichigo, Zangetsu is a monster when he releases his spiritual power. His Reiatsu is said to have the effect of burning up the air around him. Zanjutsu Master: Zangetsu is an extraordinary swordsman. His techniques are noted to be unorthodox, as he is a Hollow that fights like a Shinigami,Bleach chapter 531 allowing him to catch his opponents by surprise. He quickly defeated Ichigo during their first meeting and nearly killed him in their second. He has also bested both Byakuya and Ulquiorra in sword combat, and, as a Hollow, was able to trouble Captain Isshin Shiba with his skills. Hollow Combat: Zangetsu fights like a Menos-class Hollow, a trait noted to be unusual by both Ulquiorra and Isshin. Traits of this fighting style include his use of Cero as a finishing move and his utter lack of mercy in combat. Enhanced Strength: Zangetsu is incredibly strong. When in possession of Ichigo's body, he nearly choked the life out of Hiyori Sarugaki, forcing her out of her Hollow form at the same time. Bankai When Zangetsu activates Bankai, he becomes .Unlike the man in black, Zangetsu never refers to himself as Tensa Zangetsu. However, as it is the name of Ichigo's Bankai, it is safe to assume it is also Zangetsu's name in Bankai. He achieved this advanced state, and became an Bleach chapter 609 at the exact moment that Ichigo learned to preform it. When using Bankai, Zangetsu wears the same long coat as Ichigo, only his coat is white instead of black. Likewise, his sword transforms into a white with a distinctive guard that is shaped like a .Bleach chapter 219 However, after Ichigo masters his Hollow powers in Hueco Mundo and achieving a new Hollow form against Ulquiorra Cifer, Tensa Zangetsu's appearance in Bankai changes slightly. The white coat now has tuffs of black fur around the cuffs of its sleeves, and Tensa Zangetsu's hair grows out to the center of his back. He also wears a black, horned Hollow mask, with white stripes, over his face.Bleach chapter 410 :Bankai Special Ability: :* : Tensa Zangetsu was the first to use Getsuga Tenshō in Bankai, making it his technique. His version is white and is vastly superior to Ichigo's own black Getsuga Tenshō. Tensa Zangetsu has shown a greater understanding for using this technique in battle, as he was able to use it to fast overwhelm Byakuya Kuchiki during their brief battle in Soul Society. :*'Bankai Shattering:' As Tensa Zangetsu, the Hollow has some degree of control over Ichigo's ability to use Bankai. During their fight in Ichigo's inner world, he was able to rob Ichigo of the power to use Bankai and shatter Ichigo's sword for a time. :*'Enhanced Strength:' Like Ichigo, Tensa Zangetsu gets stronger in Bankai. His strength increases to the point that he is able to easily hurl Ichigo around his inner world with his bare hands. Hollowfication Hollow Form: Whenever Ichigo reaches his physical limits, Zangetsu can take control of his body. The first time this happened, during Ichigo's fight with Byakuya Kuchiki, Zangetsu only materialized half of his mask onto Ichigo's face. In doing so, he could control Ichigo's body and speak through his mouth.Bleach chapter 165 Later, during his training with the Visoreds, Ichigo battles Zangetsu in his inner world while the manifestation controls his body. This forced him to adopt his first full Hollow transformation. In this form, Zangetsu took on the form of a reptilian Hollow with large muscles and claws, a long tail, pale skin, a skull-like mask with dark markings along the right side, and a Hollow hole in his chest.Bleach chapter 222 Later, during Ichigo's battle against Ulquiorra Cifer, Zangetsu emerged to save Ichigo's life. In so doing, he took on a new form''Bleach'' chapter 350 that resembled both Tensa Zangetsu and the Hollow White.Bleach chapter 531 In this new Hollow form, Zangetsu forces Ichigo's hair to grow out to the middle of his back. He also materializes a horned, skull-like mask with black lines on Ichigo's face. A Hollow hole opens up in Ichigo's chest and is surrounded by similar black markings. Ichigo's skin pales and he also gains red tuffs of fur around his wrists and ankles.Bleach chapter 351 *'Enhanced Durability:' In his first Hollow transformation, Zangetsu makes Ichigo's body incredibly durable, as it is able to withstand beatings by both Lisa and Kensei, powerful Visoreds in their own rights. *'Enhanced Strength:' In his second Hollow form, Zangetsu is so strong that he can easily rip of Ulquiorra's arm, even while the latter is in his second release state. *'High-Speed Regeneration:' Zangetsu also grants Ichigo's body the ability to rapidly heal from any injuries it is dealt. This includes normally fatal injuries, such as a hole through the chest. **'Hollow Worm:' In his first Hollow transformation, Zangetsu can manifest a worm-like creature whenever he loses a limb. This worm possess a mouth to bite a target, warding them off while he regenerates. *'Cero:' While in these forms, Zangetsu can also fire a Cero. While the strength of this Cero is not seen in the first Hollow form, in the second, it has enough power to cancel out Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras and blow a significantly-sized hole into the dome of Las Noches, very nearly killing Ulquiorra at the same time. Zangetsu's Cero blasts are violet and are charged between his horns. *'Sonído:' In his second Hollow form, Zangetsu possesses the Arrancar ability to use Sonído. He is fast enough to slip through Ulquiorra's senses, surprising the Arrancar. Former Powers & Abilities Cero: As the Hollow, White, Zangetsu could fire a ovular violet-colored Cero from between his two black horns. This Cero was strong enough eviscerate low-level Shinigami and threaten a captain-level Shinigami at close range. Trivia *Zangetsu is known simply as Ichigo Kurosaki in the Bleach: Official Character Book of SOULs. He is also classified as Human.Bleach: Official Character Book of SOULs, page 142. This was before his revelation as either a Hollow or the manifestation of Ichigo's Zanpakutō. **However, even on the pages documenting Ichigo's first Hollow transformation against Byakuya Kuchiki, Zangetsu is referred to as simply Ichigo Kurosaki, though he now has the Shinigami species label.Bleach: Official Character Book of SOULs, page 212. References Category:Hollows Category:Zanpakutō Category:Males Category:Manifestations Category:Evolved Zanpakutō